


Rose Century

by Narda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Harem, Conquest, Consorts and concubines, Declarations Of Love, Eunuchs, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Royalty, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love, magnificent century au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narda/pseuds/Narda
Summary: A young boy is brought to the inner walls of the palace belonging to the ruler of the Roses. With revenge on his mind, he enters the home of the man responsible for his clan's death.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> A/Note: Omegaverse, Efstathios is Eren btw, AU in motion!  
> A/Note: This story is an older one of mines and is currently being beta'd.

Rose Century

Chapter One

By the time they had docked off the ship, the boys were rushed into lines to be examined. Chained by the ankles and forcefully pushed off the ship, the last week of sailing has been the hardest in Efstathios entire lifetime. He was placed next beside Dagmar, another boy taken by Sinaian Raiders, as they stood exhausted and blinded almost by the harsh sun above. Efstathios looked around him as the other boys were looked at by men in uniforms and then pulled aside to be taken on wagons.

There were already wagons of people filled from the other ships transporting slaves of women and children to unknown destinations as the cries and screams of those not wanting to go were wiped and beaten.

Dagmar turned to him and whispered into his ear. "Here hold onto my hand if you're scared." Efstathios felt reluctant to at first, but then grabbed the blondes sweating hand within his as he could feel his heartbeat to the anticipation of the men coming up to look over the next.

Two men came up to them and one spoke up. "These are the ones I was talking about. The ones who'll go to the palace." The other man didn't look like a ship member, but a servant of some sort as he was dressed in finer clothing.

"And this one beside him? He doesn't look strong enough for manual labor. Sure he's a Beta?" The man replied to the ship worker as he pointed over to Dagmar's surprise. The man nodded to the servant's comment as he looked at the two of the boys more.

"We've checked all their marks. No mistakes. I promise you." He gave the other man a playful wink but he didn't seem to fancy his efforts and then glanced at their conjoined hands as the boys shake with apprehension. "Plus, it might be hard to split them up. It seems like the wild one keeps somewhat calm with the other. Take them both to Hange."

Part of Efstathios was glad that Dagmar was going with him too as they were boarded into a wagon with some other boys chosen to go to hopefully the same place within this foreign land. When they were fully seated and the wagon full of people, another man, a servant walked up to the wagon.

"Attention boys! You all have been chosen to work as palace eunuchs. You will travel to the main palace for your training. After that, some of you will be relocated elsewhere to work more at other government offices or lord's homes. Trust me, if you behave and work hard, you will get paid and have a good life. There is to be no talking or moving around until we get to League. Understand?"

"Yes." The boys all said in unison.

"Good. Let's go then!" The man said upfront to the horseman and moved back to a seat in the carrier of the wagon. Efstathios eyed the small, overcrowded place he was in. Most of the boys here looked miserable and scared. He wondered what would happen to them once they went to where they were going.

Yet, just as the wagon was pulling off from the docks, Efstathios looked out to see a man walking around. He frowned and observed further and saw that the man had freckles with an odd expression of worry waved over him as he motioned from different wagons in what looked like a fruitless search for something...or someone.

Then he felt his heart drop.

This man.

Could it really be the same man back from the Titian Region? Efstathios gasped as he tried to stand in the moving transport and as he stared at the man, the soldier turned and their eyes met for a moment before he did a double-take and walked off in another direction.

"Efstathios?" Dagmar called out to him as he tried to drag him back down to sit as they started to move. "What's wrong?"

Efstathios blinked and glanced down at Dagmar, the sense of being defeated and his heart pacing quickly didn't help as he calmed down. "Ah...nothing. I thought I saw something...but didn't." The blonde smiled at him and grabbed ahold to his hand.

"I'm nervous. Can I-I hold your hand."

"Yes," Efstathios reassured him as he sat back down again.

"You shouldn't baby him too much." Another boy whispered to him. The two turned over to another young boy whose whole head was shaven and who smiled brightly at them. "The head eunuchs wouldn't like it where we're going." He told them.

Dagmar let go of Efstathios hand. "What do you mean? Where exactly are we going?"

"The Main palace, I hear. You know, where the Khan lives." The boy told them as he scooted closer to them. He lowered his voice to their ears only. "Where the most beautiful women live too."

"Women? How many?" Dagmar asked him.

"A lot I hear. Mostly Women from across the world to be maids and wives." He said. "The Khan never has a limit to how many women he can have."

Efstathios scoffed. "What type of man needs so many women?" He told them. "Sound desperate if you ask me." The other boy gasped at Efstathios remark.

"What-You're just jealous. If I was the khan, I would love to have so many beautiful women by my side." He assured. Dagmar laughed some and a blush formed on Efstathios face.

"I'm not jealous." He folded his arms around his legs. "Women aren't even that great..." He whispered the last part to himself. If they were really going to where the Khan lives, then Efstathios knew that his plan was just a few steps to reality. If staying in the palace was the only way to getting his revenge, he had to make sure that getting employed fully in the palace was his first order of business. He looked over to Dagmar as he chatted with the other boy. "Hey, what's your name?" Efstathios asked him.

The boy looked over at him and grinned. "My names is---"His smile faded as he suddenly stopped. "...I mean it's now Omer. Nice to meet you..."

Efstathios rises a brow in confusion. "Your name is Omer? Now? Did it change?"

He nodded. "My group came before yours and the guys in charge decided on changing our names before we got to the palace. They haven't changed yours yet?"

The two boys glanced at each other and slowly nod their heads. "No..." Dagmar mumbled.

"So they rename us like some common pets?"

"I'm Dagmar," Dagmar told him first. "And this is Efstathios."

"Nice to meet you two." Omer greeted them.

"What else do you know about the palace and this new Khan, Omer?" Efstathios left no time in asking.

"Well, what I hear is that the new Khan is called Levon and that he just came to the throne a month ago after the Battle of Roses," He explained. "It is this magnificent battle between all the heirs to the throne after the ruling Khan passes and whoever wins gets to rule next. I heard some of the men who brought us here talking about it."

"The battle of roses?" Dagmar wondered. "And by whoever wins, you don't mean that-"

"Yes. A fight to the death." Omer told them and Efstathios felt a shiver go down his back. "Apparently, it's the way that all Khans are chosen here. I'm honestly scared just thinking about it." Efstathios' breath grew short. "It's the way that all Khans are chosen here." That meant that this Khan had not only won a death match but killed his own brothers in the process.

He felt up his arms like the air around him became cold. He had thought that once he got inside, he could easily kill the Khan without much thought. But now, here Omer was telling that the sultan was a murder and a man who held power so strong that it sent Efstathios into fear at the thought of even fighting someone like that. Sudden, Dagmar rested his head on Efstathios shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"What is this man like?" Efstathios muttered out, wrapping a gentle arm around Dagmar as the blond watched outside the wagon. "The Khan?"

"Huh? He's young." Omer conjectured. "I heard that the Khan's mother is also very powerful and favored too. Makes sense that he took the throne over others." Does someone's mother help them succeed in the Rose inheritance? Efstathios had never heard of a mother having influence over courts and definitely not empires such as the Roses to that extent.

He needed some time before he could get his revenge, he knew that. He had also known that this wouldn't be an easy task too and that the wrist was his own life. Yet, was there anything else to fear?

"Have you heard anything else?" Efstathios asked Omer, reaching out to his side and grasping at his shirt sleeve for answers. "What did those pirates tell you, Omer?"

"That's about it really." He shrugged and looked over to Dagmar has the blond dozed off from exhaustion. "Really, now how do you have this much energy, Efstathios? Are you interested in the Khan? But you're a Beta..." He whispered the last two parts so no one could hear.

Efstathios sighed, letting go of Omer. "No. Not like that. I've heard many things about this new Khan...the one who claims to own this world and next."

Omer hummed along to him as he reached out for Efstathios. Reluctantly, he did and Omer uncovered his wrist by pulling back the long sleeve.

A scar. No, more like a mark, had faced them.

It was the symbol of the Beta. "No mistake then," Omer said as he let go of him, also noticing the small bruises along his arm which have already started to heal. "We're all Betas here. I even checked a couple of other boys earlier." Efstathios nodded and rubbed his wrist, tracing the bolded letter along its line.

"Yes..." He replied the hint of sadness within his voice.

Omer looked at him again. "Are you Eldian? Everyone is here, but I've never heard of your ascent before. What part of the empire do you come from?"

Efstathios hesitated. "...I am from western lands."

"Ohh, so Marlien then? I don't see too many of your kind here deep in the Roselands. I'm from the Ragako Clans to the south."

By this time, Dagmar was sleep and Omer's attention to the everlasting roads as the horseback drawn wagon rode out to their new home. A place where not even the sun could shine unless the Khan commanded it. A place where ever order from the Khan was absolute and true.

And soon, Efstathios was taken to League Palace, his new home.

Closed off from the world outside.

 


	2. 02

Chapter Two

The sun was high during midday as the boy's finally made it to the giant gate which was lead by a path of tropical gardens. Standing in rows, nearly dozens of people from adolescent to adult were being lined up by servants outside. All of them chained and bond like him. Efstathios watched as the boy's marks were checked over again and passed into small tents that were placed up in front of the entrance. Some women and young girls were sent to other tents.

The heat of the summer sun waved over him and the others as they started to exit the wagons. A man who sat in the front from earlier walked over and unlocked the latch keeping them inside. "Move now! Examination period has begun." He told them as he pulled a couple of boys out himself. Most of the boys being sent didn't put up much of a fight since their long trip had drained every ounce of energy they had and some had even passed out from the heat. Efstathios noted the guards standing and watched as they would slash at people with whips if they dared to disobey. Dagmar found himself trying to look away from the horrors of it all.

A group of uniformed men moved hastily over to them from the gate and started to unlock the pairs to pulled a single boy away one by one, to one of the dozen tents as they were then lined up. Hunched over and with no adherent facial expression on him, a man came over to Dagmar. He cried out as he was pulled away from Efstathios.

Efstathios looked around in a panic. "Dagmar! Where are you taking him?" He reached out to his other side but found Omer gone too. "Where are you taking them?" He asked a man coming up to him to pull him away as well.

Being pulled away like this was a sudden reminder of the events when the Sianian Raiders came and broke through the wall. He tried to force his way out of the man's strong grip as he quickly went down and bit their arm to set himself free. Luckily for Efstathios the man did and winced in the pain as his teeth marks left a deep and redden appearance. Just enough to show the blood. As he turned to make a run for it, he was stopped when one of his feet got caught under the thick stepping stones that made the pathway. Crashing into the hard stone, Efstathios arms couldn't reach out in time to stop the impact from happening.

And so, he felt the world fade into darkness.

 

* * *

 

The Legion Palace was the highlight of the realm as it was where the practice of the Harem stood for hundreds of years. Many conquests expanded it into the mightly Empire it was today as surrounding lands and neighboring clans have all but pledged to the Roses in the midst of their grand conquest across the continent over the last two hundred years.

"His majesty, Levon Khan the 1st enters! All bow!" The guards announced as the new Khan stridden inside the Dowager Queen Chambers. His bright red ceremonial coat was embroidered with Damask's that circled lovely around his shoulders as a chain of blood jewels feels from his back. The large crest of the Roses was shown proudly for this day as tapestries hung high over the entire palace. Damasks were sown on every inch of the Legion it seemed, with even the lowest of the servants having small roses pinned to their uniforms.

His Majesty had a short, straight hairstyle that was pulled back in a way that showed off his undercut. The Raven Khan as sported a set of an intense and narrow storm forming gray eyes from the previous Khan of Roses, his father. It was no secret that with his well-developed physique from extensive campaigns of the empire that this new Khan was an Alpha. He also had an unusual extremely calm demeanor, often making it difficult for enemies to guess what he is thinking next, which help grant the man the Rose Throne.

The light shined upon the grandest item of the Khan, his four-tiered Papal Crown which was adorned with diamonds and pearls. It was crafted for the Khan by Marley craftsmen and his Grand Imperial Councilmen Erwin, who helped commission the helmet through his patronage of the Sianians. Councilmen Erwin followed behind his majesty as he was only allowed to enter the harem on special occasions since his engagement to a rose princess was imminent.

"Welcome my lion. From now on, the holy throne of the Ackerman Dynasty is yours, my son." His mother told him. She bowed to him, as did everyone in the room as he entered. Her jet black hair was neatly set in the most exquisite fashion to befit a woman of her ranking as her diadem crown circled her face. She also wore a richly designed kaftan made of rare velvet from the far lands in a similar ruby color. "This world and the next are yours to command. Long live his majesty, Levon Khan!" Kuchel, the Dowager Queen of the Rose Empire and the mother of it's newest Khan felt a rush of happiness wash over her as the coronation parade began that morning.

Levi's lip curved up some. "Thank you, mother." He kissed her hand, then pressed it against his forehead in respectful greeting. "I take it we're waiting for those two?"

The Dowager sighed, "Unfortunately so. I should really have a talk to the harem about petty squabbles and consequences that will follow if they act out of term." She looked at the group of consorts beside her as they lowered their eyes, afraid to angering the Khans mother further.

Beside her, was the Imperski Yumiru. A slender and tall young woman brought into the palace just the year before to the dismay of his mother. Levi's looked at her, observing the way her locks fell over her long neck and recalled that her hair was even shorter when she first came to the palace. And next to her the was his first son. His precious Prince, Farlan. Levi waved to the child to his son who successfully giggled at the attention. Every single thing the little prince seemed to remind the Khan of Isabel. The small laughter from the maids near could be heard as a result. Yumiru turned to eye them down to make them stop but to no avail.

"How dare you." Kuchel had noticed as well, bringing the rooms attention to the three female maids. "In front of your Khan? Kneel!" She commanded them. They scrambled to bow suddenly to her as one of the maid's hands shook violently.

"On coronation day too. Do these servants have no shame?" Entering the Dowager Queen's Grand Hall, the Imperski Raru warned them as the other servants bowed to her. Usually, she wasn't this outspoken, but seeing as this day was very important her patience seemed to wear thin. With her was also her son Prince Floch, who was only two years old and tried to free himself from his mother grasp when he finally saw his older brother wave to him.

"We meant no harm, Dowager...Mistresses..." One maid mumbled out, as they lowered themselves even more to then beg the Khan. "Please forgive us, your Majesty!"

Levi watched on quietly but didn't seem to be much bothered with the issue and motioned to Raru to deal with them, yet as the Imperski was going to start the doors opened again. "Is it really a huge deal, Petra?" Her eyes widen as she turned to the entrance. A kaftan made from lavish and rich colors warped around her as the royal jewels around her crown glowed like a halo in the light and golden hair framed her graceful face.

The guardsmen then quickly announced her, "In walks Khatun Renzu! All bow!" Sighing slightly under her breath, the Imperski Raru bowed quickly with the others as she huffed out, "My Mistress, you use my birth name when his Majesty has personally bestowed of us each favor of assigned rank and titles?" Levon Khan raised a brow to the accusation.

"Nothing of the sort," Renzu began. "We are a small harem and using such formal language would suggest that we are of distance, wouldn't it? Certainly, their majesties would want the harem running without issues and instead on sisterly bonds for balance within the palace? Forgive me if I speak out of term my dear Imperski Raru."

Raru's hands tightly as she held them in front of her, trying not to let out the irritation she felt as she forced a smile for show. "How would I dare to break the rules and command my superior on the rules of the harem, My Mistress? I would never dare." She narrowed her eyes towards her, but Renzu seemed noticeably unbothered.

The Dowager didn't seem to care for their petty chat for much longer and instead welcomed Renzu. "Just in time Khatun." Kuchel motioned for Renzu to stand beside her as the small harem shifted over some to make room for the Khatun.

"Renzu." To Raru's disappointment especially, Levon stopped them and asked for her to come to him. Renzu then grinned as she walked over and bowed to the Khan firstly,

"Your Majesty," and then to the Kuchel, "Dowager." Happy Coronation My Khan and Mother. May you be blessed with a thousand years to come." She stated softly.

Levon nodded. "Good." He motioned for her to stand straight. "It's good to see your illness hasn't gotten to the best of you." He told Renzu as she felt her face heat up some.

"Thank you, your majesty. I feel blessed to have my well being in your thoughts..." The last part came out in a rush, but Renzu turned back to the other concubines to take her place.

"Happy Coronation day, my Khan." Levi's sister, Princess Mikasa suddenly said towards the entire room. "Follow your new ruler's path to victory and you all shall be rewarded in due time." The Princess was dark-haired like her mother and of no more than fifteen, but Levi found her mature despite her age, given the mourning period was nowhere near over. Levi nodded to thank her along with another concubine, called Burausu who also curtsied when noticed by the Khan.

"Yes my lady!" The servants all replied in harmony, bowing farther. "Long live his majesty!" They stood inside the dowager's personal chamber now for the "welcoming" as it was the tradition for Levi to start on a new rule of the Rose Empire. Levi waved a couple of servants close to them to back away and beckoned his mother closer. Raru hesitated a bit before Renzu motioned her head for her to follow as well as the family moved some.

Kuchel frowned as she came up to face him. "What is the matter, my son? What bothers you?" She placed a hand in worriment onto her son's cheek.

"It is this coronation, mother." He said with brows inward. "I saw the number of crowns you've spent. Surely it does not need to be this luxurious?" He had expected his mother to put up a fuss, but she chuckled instead as Levon eyed her strangely. "No need to worry, my son. These expenses are mostly coming from me." She said proudly. "I want the world to know that you'll be a magnificent ruler one day."

"If it is for my goodwill, then I see no harm in it. But, just don't overdo yourself. You need your rest to look over the harem."

"Thank you for looking out for your aging mother. I will take your Majesty's advice." The Dowager Mother bowed to her son. Levi paused and after a thought, nodded as he took a glanced back to his very small harem.

Standing next to his mother and the three highest-ranked of the harem was Gözde Burausu again. She was a young girl who joined the harem just three years ago and one Levon didn't show much attention too. He admitted that it was due to their political match from the Dauper Clan and saw the girl too innocent for himself mostly.

The latest addition to the harem, however, didn't. Ikbal Anka. Daughter of his very own councilman, Dot Pixis and of the Trost Clansman. She also happened to be a distant cousin of Imperski Raru and the resemblance was definitely there.

Lastly, next to her was his only male Omega, Ikbal Lauda of the Karanes Clan. Young but very outspoken and smart, Levon mostly enjoyed his company outside of the palace from time to time on hunting outings as the most entertainment he's ever had, other than Jean and Pixi's constant fights.

He snapped his attention off them after a while. "Then I congratulate you on your new position. May it be a blessed one. I'll see you after the enthronement ceremony." Everyone then bowed as her son started walked out, followed by two of his accompanying guardsmen and the Grand Imperial Councilmen Erwin. For a moment Erwin looked back onto the Dowager to nod his head towards her as Renzu gave them an unrelenting stare.

Once outside of the doors, Levi walked besides Erwin until they came up to the privy chambers, the home of the Khan and his personal bedroom and office. "My Councilman." He said without looking towards him. Erwin was taken aback for a moment but replied with an amused grin.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Make sure to it that negotiations with the Sina go without difficulty this time. God knows how my father has strained the relationship during his time." Levi reminded him, but also remembered something. "Oh, and make sure that he is found." Levi turned around to give Erwin a glare as sharp as steel, his grey eyes like storms. Erwin felt the need to place himself on the floor and fully bow to the Khan and for a time, startled of his leader.

"I will find him, your majesty. Dead or alive." Levi nodded, moving his hand in a motion to signal Erwin to remove himself off the stone flooring.

"Good. I'll be in the privy chamber if you need me." Was all the newly crowned khan replied as he patted his subordinate on the shoulder.

"Roses help and guide me the way." Erwin prayed in a slight whisper as the Khan took off down the hall without him with his following guardsmen. And finding him was what worried Erwin the most these days. The Grand Councilman looked around and motioned for a guard posted behind him to come over. "Make sure to bring Jean to my office later. The amount to pay to the infantryman hasn't been paid. Tell him that he has only a few days before Pixis comes to the Khan with his complaints."

"Yes, Grand Councilman, right away." He waved the guard off to deliver the message. Erwin hoped Jean was prepared for what he had coming.

After the Khan had left, Renzu found that there wasn't any real reason to stay any longer then she needed be. "My Dowager, I don't feel too good." Renzu quickly bowed to the Khans mother, and Misaka frowned a brow at her sister-in-law's sudden illness. "I will leave first."

"Very well." Kuchel waved her off. Rising up, the Khatun tugged on the Imperski Yumiru's pants leg and the two bowed again before exiting the Dowager's chambers. Next was Raru and her son, both bowing to his grandmother. The other concubines also started to leave in the progression of one after another, until the Dowager was left with her daughter and the first prince, Farlan.

Kuchel found herself breathing in a sigh of relief that the crowd was finally gone for the day and brought all her attention to her quiet grandson. Opening her arms wide as she kneeled some, she joyfully said, "Farlan? You've been very good today! Come give grandmother a hug!"

"Granny! Granny!" The child let loose of Mikasa's grip finally and playfully hopped over to his grandmother to embrace in a hug. "I want snacks!" Kuchel laughed at the little prince's bossy demands.

"All right. I'll have them to get some almond cakes for us in a bit, okay?" Farlan nodded his head vigorously as she brushed some of his dark hairs out of his tiny face.

Kuchel's personal eunuch, Moblit walked beside her and curtsied. "Dowager. The gifts you've ordered for the main palace will be here in a few hours. I've heard that they are real gems this time." The dowager consort smiled.

Mikasa sighed, "Dowager? What gifts are you talking about? Didn't we already give his majesty new horses for the coronation day?"

"It is a gift from the Sianian traders my daughter," Kuchel explained. "They are trying to make good with us by bringing new betas."

The rose princess then shook her head. "Aren't they slaves..." Kuchel paused and looked up to her.

"Yes..." The Dowager said. "I too was also one." She then turned to her assistant, "Go and make sure that the new betas are properly settled in so that they can begin their duties." She went over to take a sit by one of the stained-glass windows.

"Yes, I will get to it now," Moblit replied.

She thought for a moment. "Ah! Wait, and bring me Hange also. I need a word with her too about the eunuchs for palace selection too." Moblit nodded and ran off to do his task. Kuchel reached for the wine glass sitting on the low table as her daughter slouched on the couch.

"Do you think Renzu could be pregnant?" She finally asked her mother, the sudden silence filling the room. "She's been claiming she's sick for almost two months now..."

"Impossible," Kuchel replied. She smiled at her grandson again and leaned over to her daughter. "The royal physician sore to me that the little brat is barren."

Mikasa gulped. "Then the alliance with Maria?" She started. "Wouldnt it hurt her in the long run if an heir isn't born soon?"

"Most definitely my princess," Kuchel answered back. "Do you think I'll let some little tramp from the Reiss Clan have any more power in my palace?

Mikasa shook her head at the question. "...No. Never."

Kuchel sighed. "Every since I've entered this palace, I've never forgiven what those Reiss have done to me..." The Dowager's hand tighten up into a fist at the very thought of the past, gripping at the hem line of her dress. She then looked towards her daughter. "You will see the truth, Mikasa...I am doing this for our family."

The princess thought for what seemed like forever, "I know momma..." She looked away as she whispered the last part. Finally turning her attention back to the little boy, the princess asked the prince, "Farlan, do you want to play hide and seek with Auntie today in the gardens?"


End file.
